


Без лишних слов

by Chertopoloh, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. История в альтернативной вселенной, где Сэм и Дин остались охотниками на нечисть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без лишних слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interior Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170131) by Poisontaser. 



> Подробнее об этой вселенной можно прочитать в тексте «Бесценное бремя»: http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/~wtfcombat2014/p195107807.htm?oam#more3

Сэм и в лучшие времена спал некрепко. И в прошлом, с его кошмарами, видениями и ранениями, и позднее, когда стал курировать двадцать с лишним «испуганных» детей и окунулся в обычную школьную рутину с ее неурядицами.  
  
Так что когда посреди ночи Дин стонет, Сэм автоматически выныривает из сна, вслепую нащупывает крепкое мускулистое плечо Дина.  
  
— Дин? — голос низкий и невнятный, слова словно застревают в горле. Он его прочищает и пробует снова: — Дин!  
  
Тот не отвечает, больная нога напряженно вытянута. Сжимая обеими руками бедро, он покачивается взад-вперед. Из прокушенной губы выступила малиновая капелька.  
  
Сморгнув остатки сна, Сэм переворачивается — он спал на животе — и обеими ладонями накрывает изрытую шрамами кожу на ноге Дина. Она горячая, и нога подрагивает в судороге. Сэм глубже впивается пальцами в края старой раны, где мышц нет и больше никогда не будет.  
  
— Все хорошо, — машинально бормочет он, сочувственно хмурясь; Дин шипит и скулит от боли. Убрав руки, тот сжимает кулаки так крепко, что белеют костяшки, по подбородку стекает кровь — он прокусывает губу еще сильнее. — Все хорошо, Дин. Я здесь, все хорошо...  
  
Наконец Сэм чувствует, что узлы мышц начинают расслабляться. Дин вскрикивает, резко и пронзительно — почти всхлипывает. У Сэма вспотела спина и волосы влажные. Одной рукой он продолжает массировать ногу, теперь нежнее, а вторую кладет Дину на спину между лопатками и мягко поглаживает.  
  
В конце концов Дин чуть заметно вздрагивает, и Сэм знает, что это значит — «Теперь сам справлюсь». Он осторожно опускается обратно на матрас. Сэм лежит рядом с Дином, убрав руки. В такие моменты он бы предпочел касаться Дина, убеждаясь в его реальности, безмолвно предлагая Дину все то, что тот не примет в форме слов. Конечно, именно в эти самые моменты Дин уходит в себя и распространяет вокруг холодный гнев, и потребовались годы, чтобы Сэм научился не воспринимать это лично. С ним самим спать не легче.  
  
Через минуту он поднимается, в аптечке на ощупь выбирает викодин, наполняет стакан водой и, не говоря ни слова, оставляет их на тумбочке со стороны Дина. Сэм уже отходит, когда тот хватает его за запястье.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Сэм.  
  
— Ложись на меня, — тон Дина где-то между просьбой и приказом.  
  
— Дин, я… — «Я раздавлю тебя. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль», — думает он, но ничего из этого он не может сказать и не скажет. Не Дину. Он выдыхает и опирается коленом на матрас рядом с бедром Дина. — Подвинься.  
  
Постанывая и кривясь, Дин отодвигается. На середине движения Сэм останавливается.  
  
— Выпей таблетку, — говорит он, в голос прокрадывается нетерпение.  
  
Неразборчиво ворча, Дин приподнимается на локте, пока Сэм присаживается боком рядом с ним и проводит рукой по здоровой ноге. Темно-золотистые волоски под пальцами колются и царапаются.  
  
В конце концов они устраиваются: Сэм между бедер Дина, ступни торчат за край матраса.  
  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Сэм, вслушиваясь в медленные, сильные удары его сердца. Он не знает, у кого еще такое сильное и надежное сердце.  
  
— Нормально, — дыхание Дина еще не выровнялось, но Сэм знает, что лучше не указывать на это. — А ты?  
  
— Тоже.


End file.
